


Truly Worthy / Истинно Достойный

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Bucky Barnes, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU от канона: «Гражданская война» идёт лесом. Счастливый Баки, ехидный Тор; общие миссии] Взять в руки Мьёльнир дано лишь немногим, тем, в ком достаточно величия, чтобы считаться Достойным. Многие хотели испытать себя, и только сам Тор и Вижн заслужили признания.Однако это не мешает легендарному молоту дразнить Баки одним своим появлением везде, куда бы тот ни пошёл.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truly Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833374) by [ckken (kit_ken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_ken/pseuds/ckken). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5190903  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

В первое время, если Баки находил Мьёльнир, он просто игнорировал его. Тор часто оставлял своё оружие в Башне, причём бросал его где попало: на кухонной плите, на диване, а то и вовсе в довольно неожиданных местах, например, на крышке унитаза. Так что когда Баки в очередной раз встретил его на полу в гостиной, то даже не обратил внимания.  
  
Он сосредоточенно хмурился на планшет в своих руках, водя по нему пальцем. Уткнувшись в экран, он уже хотел было пройти мимо, но запнулся.  
  
— Блять! — взрыкнул он, долбанувшись ногой о молот, проехавший по полу, и схватился за ступню. — Ёб твою мать... Твёрдый, зараза.  
  
  
****  
Пару дней спустя ранним утром Мьёльнир оказался на кухонной тумбе. Сонный Баки приплёлся на кухню заварить себе кофе. Прислонившись к тумбе, он окинул взглядом молот.  
  
— Лучше бы Тору не бросать тебя где попало, пока у всех ноги целы. Ты ведь можешь быть как-то помягче, нет? Или на недостойных это не распространяется, — пробормотал он себе под нос и попробовал напиток. Прикончив чашку в несколько глотков, Баки схватил свою маленькую бутылку воды и собирался уже выйти на утреннюю пробежку, но остановился перед самым порогом.  
  
Он медленно подошёл обратно к тумбе, отставил бутылку в сторонку и дотронулся до рукояти Мьёльнира. Сперва постучал вдоль по ней пальцами металлической руки, затем пробежался по всей длине пальцами живой. Сделав глубокий вдох, он обхватил рукоятку протезированной рукой и замер, уставившись на неё словно в ожидании, что та подастся сама.  
  
Через несколько секунд Баки шумно выдохнул и разжал пальцы. Схватил со стола бутылку, развернулся и выбежал за дверь, оставляя молот позади.  
  
  
****  
На следующий день Мьёльнир находился ровно на том же самом месте, как будто Тор его даже не трогал. Тони готов был негодовать по этому поводу ночь напролёт, на что Тор лишь рассмеялся и разрешил передвинуть молот, раз уж так хочется. И Баки не мог не заметить, что, говоря это, Тор смотрел в его сторону, но он быстро отмёл эту мысль. Нет ни единой разумной причины, чтоб Тор предложил Баки взять молот, в особенности учитывая, что остальные из Мстителей уже пробовали это сделать и ничего не добились.  
  
Как бы то ни было, появившись в кухне на следующее утро, Баки увидел, что молот не изменил своего положения ни на градус. Стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, он быстро выпил кофе и наполнил водой бутылку. Завершив свой обычный утренний обряд, Баки намеревался было уже выйти на пробежку, но замер перед выходом из кухни. Взгляд несколько раз метнулся от двери к молоту за спиной и наоборот.  
  
— И что же ты собрался делать, Барнс, — спокойно поинтересовался он сам у себя, однако развернулся и приблизился к тумбе. — На что рассчитываешь, интересно... — Баки оставил бутылку на столе и сомкнул металлические пальцы на ручке. Подумав немного, он отпустил её и взялся другой рукой, из плоти и крови. — Ну, была не была, — он зажмурился и нерешительно потянул.  
  
Ощущение было такое, словно он поднял пуховую подушку, а вовсе не легендарный молот. Баки застыл на месте и неуверенно приоткрыл в глазах щёлочки, прежде чем широко распахнуть их в неподдельном шоке. Он невольно отступил назад, поражённо таращась на Мьёльнир в своей руке. И пальцы, сжимающие рукоять, задрожали.  
  
Попятившись ещё на несколько шагов, он выронил молот из ослабевшей руки, и тот с оглушительным грохотом приземлился на пол, хотя на взвес казался легче лёгкого.  
  
— Да быть не может, Барнс. Нет. Просто случайность.  
  
Он потряс головой, схватил кроссовки и вылетел из кухни.  
  
  
****  
В следующий раз Баки чувствовал себя даже ещё более нерешительным. Дело было после изнурительной битвы, и, чёрт бы всё побрал, у него не осталось для этого совершенно никакого терпения. Что ему сейчас действительно было нужно, так это принять долгий душ, оттереть с рук кровь, а потом рухнуть в постель и не вылезать из неё месяц. Но как назло именно в это время Мьёльнир оказался прямо в центре душевой кабинки. Поначалу Баки решил его просто игнорировать, отпихнул ступнёй к стенке и встал под струи воды. И всё же, несмотря на то, что молот мирно себе лежал в уголке и никого не трогал, не замечать его присутствие почему-то не получалось.  
  
Но Баки старательно гнал это непонятное ощущение прочь, отмываясь наспех, и под конец почти что забыл о присутствии молота. Почти. Суша длинные волосы полотенцем, он невольно замечал его боковым зрением.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, — не выдержав, выдохнул он. Отодвинув занавеску, Баки наклонился к молоту. — Ладно, ещё один раз. Вряд ли получится, но если эта хреновина так и будет тут торчать... — подумал он вслух.  
  
Баки постучал пальцами по навершию рукояти, затем пропустил между них кожаную петлю. Молот по-прежнему казался неподъёмным и величественным, от него веяло мощью. Баки прижал металлическую ладонь к одному изрезанному узорами боку, живую — к другому. И вновь, как и в прошлый раз, ощутил немыслимую лёгкость, хотя, по идее, должен был надорваться от тяжести. Но в себя он пришёл довольно быстро, с шумом втягивая воздух, крепко перехватил молот за ручку и резко дёрнул вверх.  
  
Несколько ослабив захват, Баки ещё раз ошарашенно уставился на Мьёльнир, зажатый в собственных руках.  
  
— Боже мой... — почти прошептал он, поднеся его ближе к глазам. Удерживая молот уже только одной рукой, Баки провёл ладонью по его основанию и ощутил холодную металлическую поверхность. — Это в самом деле... — он осёкся, таращась уже то ли несколько минут, то ли часов. Время словно утрачивало смысл, когда он во все глаза смотрел на Мьёльнир с бесконечным благоговением.  
  
Наваждение развеялось только в тот момент, когда этажом выше раздался звон чего-то бьющегося, а следом — несдержанно громкая брань. Баки тряхнул головой, оставляя молот лежать на бортике раковины.  
  
— Да тут просто ошибка, не иначе... Быть не может, что я... из всех людей.  
  
Но вопреки собственным словам и сомнениям, он не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки. Мягкая усмешка осветила его лицо, когда взгляд невольно вернулся в сторону раковины. С чувством гордости, разрастающимся в груди, он вышел из ванной. И когда Стив полюбопытствовал, отчего друг сегодня в таком приподнятом настроении, тот лишь неопределённо повёл плечами.  
  
  
****  
На протяжении нескольких последующих недель Мьёльнир больше не попадался Баки на пути. Хотя он видел его оставленным на столе, когда Тор в это время был неподалёку, или слышал громкие проклятия Клинта, который не мог вызволить из-под молота свои любимые стрелы, однако персональной возможности подержать Мьёльнир Баки не выпадало. И в следующий раз он взял в руки молот просто потому, что того требовала ситуация и иного выбора не было.  
  
Он нёсся вдоль магистрали, размахивая руками и разгоняя гражданских.  
  
— С ДОРОГИ! ВСЕ В УКРЫТИЕ! — с криком скомандовал он, прыгая на крышу какой-то машины, и с возвышения оценил обстановку, просканировав местность бешеными глазами. В зоне видимости гражданских почти не осталось, большинство благополучно спустились в убежище или по крайней мере покинули эпицентр опасности. Но тут в отдалении он засёк рыдающего ребёнка, оказавшегося под грудой сваленных друг на друга автомобилей.  
  
— Красавчик, дуй сюда, ты нам нужен! — раздался голос Тони в микронаушнике. — Срочно!  
  
— Минуту, — отрезал Баки, спрыгивая с крыши машины и бросаясь вперёд по дороге.  
  
— Нет у нас-... вот дерьмо! К тебе гости, и весьма быстро, мотай оттуда, если дорожишь второй рукой. Сейчас же!  
  
Баки не вникал в слова, а продолжал нестись к цели.  
  
— Барнс, клянусь Богом-... — ворвался в эфир голос Сэма, но Баки тут же выдернул наушник, раздавил между пальцев и отшвырнул в сторону.  
  
Он мигом перемахнул через последний автомобиль, отделяющий его от цели, и приземлился перед завалом. Проклятье, он куда больше, чем показалось издалека. Баки быстро управился, оттащив в сторону одну машину, потом вторую, но оставался ещё автобус, который находился в очень шатком положении. Очевидно, потребовалось бы время, чтобы выудить оттуда ребёнка, но по скрипу и скрежету конструкции было понятно, что времени как раз-таки нет.  
  
— Чёрт... так, ладно.  
  
Отступать было нельзя. Присев рядом с автобусом, он размял кисть металлической руки, сжимая-разжимая пальцы и прикидывая, как лучше взяться за корпус.  
  
Дальше всё произошло в мгновение ока. На другом конце улицы прогремел громогласный призыв Тора: «МЬЁЛЬНИР!» — и прежде, чем Баки успел среагировать, откуда ни возьмись прилетел молот и вписался в его ладонь. Он смотрел на свою руку всего мгновение, а после подпрыгнул и, отведя молот назад, замахнулся. Автобус взмыл в воздух, пролетел над головой ребёнка и грохнулся на асфальт. Не теряя ни секунды, Баки подхватил малыша на руки и, извернувшись, метнул молот Тору, который с ловкостью поймал его и сверкнул зубами в улыбке, прежде чем снова ринуться в гущу сражения.  
  
  
****  
Ближе к ночи, когда все обитатели Башни уже разошлись по своим комнатам, Баки обнаружил Мьёльнир лежащим поверх собственной подушки. Как тонко. Подняв его, Баки вышел из спальни и направился в гостиную, где нашёл Тора, вытянувшегося на диване.  
  
Глядя богу в спину и осязая ладонью кожаный ремешок, Баки занервничал. Несмотря на личное бремя вины, он без проблем общался с асгардцем спокойно и уверенно, однако сейчас, обходя диван, он ощущал в ногах непривычную тяжесть.  
  
— Почему я? — выдал он без расшаркиваний и, избегая встречаться глазами, опустил молот Тору на колени.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — отозвался Тор, недоумённо подняв бровь, однако его знающая улыбка сказала Баки совсем иное.  
  
— Ты понял меня. Твой молот... Все знают, что поднять его может только достойный. Сэм не смог, Роуди тоже, и даже Стив. Но... я поднял его как нечего делать, — сбивчиво пробормотал он.  
  
Тор взял молот и поднялся на ноги, глядя на Баки с высоты своего роста.  
  
— Барнс... Баки, — задумчиво начал он. — За свою жизнь ты прошёл даже больше сражений, чем я, это я вижу в твоих глазах. И тем не менее ты по-прежнему самый доблестный и благородный воин из всех, с кем я имел шанс познакомиться.  
  
Баки хохотнул.  
  
— Ты, похоже, не представляешь, что я творил. Благородство — это даже близко не про меня.  
  
— В сражениях ты выкладывался яростнее многих, вне зависимости от того, участвовал ли в них по своей воле или нет. Мы не ответственны за то, для чего были созданы.  
  
Баки застыл, как замороженный, напрягшись каждым мускулом.  
  
— Ты знае-?  
  
— Я это вижу в твоих глазах. Но правда в том, что Мьёльнир очень придирчив и горд. Им не сможет обладать кто угодно. Он очень требователен в своём выборе, и выбор этот не может быть ошибочным. И после встречи с тобой он с гордостью позволил тебе носить себя. И не о чем здесь больше говорить.  
  
Тор сделал шаг назад и поднял Мьёльнир, чтобы секундой после спасовать его Баки. Тот без труда поймал молот, но потрясение было таким же сильным, как в первый раз.  
  
И гордость тепло зажглась в груди. Какая-то лёгкость и удовольствие охватывали его всякий раз, когда он брал в руки легендарный молот. Подумать только, он, Зимний Солдат, наёмник-призрак Гидры, признан достойным самим Мьёльниром. Баки даже не заметил, что улыбается.  
  
— Как ты понял? Что он выбрал меня?  
  
— Догадался, когда ты пнул его через полкомнаты, — от души рассмеялся Тор. — Мне бы он в жизни такого не позволил.  
  
Не сразу, после паузы, наконец-то решившись посмотреть богу в глаза, Баки тихо произнёс:  
  
— Тор... спасибо. Наверное, мне лучше вернуть его тебе, — с этим он поднял молот на вытянутой вперёд руке, однако, в противовес собственным словам, его хватка на рукояти оставалась прочной. Хотелось подержать молот ещё немного. Было что-то необычайно восхитительное в том, чтоб сжимать его в руке и чувствовать, как заполняется внутри пустота, о существовании которой прежде он даже не подозревал.  
  
Тор, почувствовав его нерешительность, засмеялся и похлопал Баки по плечу.  
  
— Вернёшь тогда, когда захочешь. Пожалуй, во время следующей битвы, когда мы будем сражаться бок о бок, ты сможешь испытать его как следует.

 

 

30.01.2017


End file.
